Question: Solve for $t$, $- \dfrac{t + 8}{4t + 1} = \dfrac{1}{10} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4t + 1$ $ -(t + 8) = \dfrac{4t + 1}{10} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $10$ $ -10(t + 8) = 4t + 1 $ $-10t - 80 = 4t + 1$ $-80 = 14t + 1$ $-81 = 14t$ $14t = -81$ $t = -\dfrac{81}{14}$